Buscando el Amor (Parte 1) Jacob & Renesmee 18
by Ayhtram
Summary: Se trata de que Renesmee solo quiere llevar una vida normal y encontrar el amor pero para eso deberá cruzar obstáculos y pistas que la ayudaran a encontrarlo ¿Será que logré descubrir que su verdadero y único este mas cerca de lo que se imagina? ¿Podrá Renesmee darse cuenta de que su verdadero amor es Jacob a tiempo? ¿Cómo hará Jacob para que Renesmee se fije en el?
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Prefacio:

Hola soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen nací hace dos años pero en realidad no aparento de esas edad, me veo ya como de unos 13 años toda mi vida a sido maravillosa llena de felicidad de eso si que no me puedo quejar aunque a veces aun me llegan recuerdos sobre esa casi batalla con esos vampíros de capa negra que se hacen llamar "Vulturis" , eso exactamente fue hace un año. Mi familia me cuenta que ellos venían por mí a asesinarme ya que no sabían de mi especie y me creían una amenaza pero gracias a mis tíos Alice, Jasper pero principalmente a ese chico llamado "Nahuel" no me paso nada ellos me salvaron la vida!

Sí, y ahora estoy aquí viviendo mi vida a lado los seres que me quieren y que yo los quiero que mas puedo decir eh? Algunas veces siento que tengo todo: Como Una familia que me ama, Un mejor que adoro tanto, Amigos casi humanos (licantrópos) y comodidades que me hacen sentir excelente todos los días. Pero también hay algunas veces que siento que me falta una cosa y esa es: Conocer gente, humanos y aunque suene gracioso a esta edad de mi vida me gustaría algún día conocer el amor siempre me e preguntado ¿Qué se sentirá estar enamorada? Creo que es algo así como el amor que se tienen mis padres,el amor que se tienen mi tíos mutuamente a su pareja o el de mis abuelos, pero en fin se que algún lo conoceré.

Por otra parte mi familia dice que a medida que voy creciendo en estado físico mi mentalidad también, según mi papá y mi abuelo Carlisle dicen que: tanto como mi físico, mi inteligencia también va aumentando jajajajaaa eso creen ellos pero en realidad aun yo misma me veo como si pensará como una niñita de 6 años.

Les invitó a que lean mi historia les aseguro que les va a encantar yo solo quiero que me conozcan y que vean cada parte importante en mi vida ;)


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Capítulo 1: Fogata Punto de Vista: Bella

2 años atrás…

La visita de los Vulturis estaba acabada, me sentí aliviada al ver que nada había pasado pero en realidad esa sonrisa que Aro le dio a mi hija me dio mala espina en ese instante pensé de que Aro no se quedaría así de seguro tramará algo mas, pero en fin ahora lo único que me importaba era la vida de mi familia y la felicidad que espero que dure.

Después de esto nos dirigimos todos a casa, luego fuimos a despedir y a agradecerles a todos nuestros amigos que nos habían ayudado, muchos de ellos no se fueron sin antes darle un regalo a Renesmee porque la adoraban.

La manada nos había invitado a una fogata en la noche para festejar el triunfo.

Después de todas las despedida nos dimos cuenta que alguien faltaba, ese era Nahuel que nos informo que se iba a quedar por un tiempo con nosotros ya que su tía se había ido porque tenía algunos problemas por resolver haya en Brasil e insistió en ir sin la compañía de él y al final acepto.

Al llegar la noche mi familia y yo nos fuimos a la Push , gracias a Renesmee el tratado aun seguía vigente entre nosotros me daba mucha felicidad ver a mi familia y a la manada riéndose y hablando tranquilamente.

Ya había comenzado Billy contando las leyendas claro que fueron largas y en realidad si los vampiros pudieran dormir yo de seguro ya estaría por el quinto sueño!

La celebración termino y ya era hora de irnos pero antes tenía que ir a recoger a Renesmee que se había quedado dormida en casa de Billy porque Jacob la llevo allá y era la más cercana.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que vi fue a Jake que estaba acostado con mi hija dándole calor ya que era una noche muy fría por la nieve.

-Es un ángel cuando duerme no?- me preguntó Jake que estaba embobado mirándola

-Sí- asentí – en realidad estaba muy cansada, este día fue tenso recuerdas?-dije mientras me acercaba a la cama.

-Créemelo lo fue para todos- me dijo mientras sonreía.

Emití una sonrisa y le pregunte:

-la quieres no verdad?- el asintió – Jake sé que eso de la imprimación te lo obliga pe…..

-Obligarme?- me corto la palabra para preguntarme.

-Bells a mi nada ni nadie me obliga a estar con ella, es mi ángel y del hecho del que yo me haya imprimado de ella no quiere decir que me este obligando a estar con ella-me lo dijo como en tono de reproche.

-Disculpa Jake no lo hice a propósito, pero sé que ella muy pronto crecerá y la veras con otros ojos y para serte sincera yo no quiero que me la quites

-Quitártela?- me pregunto

-Si es que si ella se entera de esto de la imprimación ella te va elegir solamente a ti y quiero que ella crezca, que tenga una vida casi normal y otras elecciones ya sabes lo que uno tiene que pasar uno para conocer a su verdadero amor y eso….

-Estás diciendo que le tenemos que ocultarle esto a Ness para que ella conozca a otras personas?-me preguntó

-Algo así-dije con tono avergonzado – Jake no te alteres solo quiero que entiendas, ella crece rápido y a mí como madre me duele que mi hija no tenga una vida normal-

-Está bien lo pensaré si? Porque para serte sincero no me acostumbro a ir un día y verla como una niña de 6 años me voy con mi manada por un mes vengo y verla como de 2 años más y quiero lo mejor para ella, si eso la hará feliz y podrá ver bien la vida pues no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo-me lo dijo un poco triste y resignado.

-Gracias-dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Bella disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿Cómo hiciste para aceptar que Nessie es mi imprimada? Me preguntó.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto siempre Jacob pero siempre saco la conclusión de que el destino la escogió para ti porque quiere que sean felices tu y ella y sé que la cuidaras más que a tu propia vida y eso me alivia porque sé que ella no va a estar desprotegida nunca y le va a sobrar amor, eso me hace feliz, me hace feliz saber de que la vida de ella será llena de alegría gracias a ti y que tu también vas a ser feliz junto a ella.

- Oh Bella no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- me dijo feliz, en su rostro se había dibujado de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Agradéceselo al destino fue el quinta te la puso en tu camino-dije sonriéndole.

– Bella ya vámonos-dijo Edward mientras entraba al cuarto de Jake

-Claro amor ya salimos- dije mientras cogía a mi hija en brazos, Jake se despedía de ella mientras le daba un beso en la frente y las buenas noches. Le sonreí a Jake e forma de despedida y nos fuimos.-Hasta mañana Jacob- le dijo mi esposo antes de irnos con una sonrisa, el solo asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Capítulo 3: Renesmee Punto de vista: Bella

Hoy se cumple un mes, un mes de aquel encuentro que espero que nunca más suceda.

Mi pequeña Renesmee como ha crecido! Ya parece una niña de 12 años y cada día que pasa la veo más hermosa y aunque tenga un humor no tan agradable, pero su mirada y su forma de ser la hace única con esto no estoy diciendo que mi hija sea una amargada sino más bien que tiene un carácter un poco serio y digo "un poco serio" por siempre se le escapa una sonrisa.

Y como les dije tenía miedo que mis pasamientos sean ciertos pues sí, si lo fueron Renesmee gracias a Alice es un poco consentida bueno en realidad de que me quejo si siempre lo fue, ella es una niña que lucha por lo que quiere hasta que lo tiene y cuando se pone triste los que siempre termina consolándola somos todos pero en especial Jake .

La forma de alimentarse de mi hija es como la de nosotros a base de sangre pero como aun sigue siendo pequeña Carlisle dice que es recomendable darle de beber aun sangre humana ya que su organismo sigue siendo frágil, gracias a Dios Carlisle sigue con su reserva de sangre pero en realidad lo que me preocupa es que mi hija nunca se adapte a nuestra dieta, nosotros ya estamos intentando hacerle comer comida humana pero cuando lo hacemos eso se convierte en una lucha ya que Renesmee no soporta esa comida, hacemos de todo para que logre comerla y aunque lo intente no es suficiente porque nunca termina comiéndola pero en fin ese es otro tema.

El afecto de cariño de mi hija no es precisamente el de besos y abrazos pero todos sabemos que ella nos quiere así como nosotros la queremos a ella, Recuerdo que en su primer cumpleaños su papá y yo le dimos un ipod aun sigo recordando la cara de mi niña cuando recibió su regalo y desde ahí no lo ha dejado de usar, ella todo los días lo utiliza mejor dicho siempre anda con ese aparato todo el tiempo y aunque sabemos que eso no es muy bueno también sabemos que eso la mantiene relajada y tranquila y eso también es una ventaja para nosotros.

Todo es perfecto en ella su carita, sus ojos color chocolate, su larga cabellera de color castaño con sus y su sonrisa.

Mi hija a pesar de aparentar ya 12 años es muy inteligente y astuta, con decirles que desde ya tiene su futuro planeado según ella que nos contó quiere ser como su abuelito Carlisle, quería estudiar medicina y desde ya todo lo tenemos planeado queremos que estudie en las mejores universidades del mundo y que tenga un buen futuro.

A ella le encanta hacer muchas cosas entre ellas tocar piano con su papá es maravilloso para mi verlos tocar juntos me llena de alegría, además de eso, también le encanta tocar la guitarra ya que después de que Edward le enseñó a tocar piano a ella también le comenzó a interesar eso de tocar el dichoso instrumento Rosalie opto por buscarle los mejores maestro de guitarra para que puedan enseñarle a su pequeña si por que así es como la llamamos todos porque para nosotros fue, sigue y seguirá siendo nuestra niña, le encanta modelar ella siempre quiso ser una modelo como de esas que siempre sale en las revistas pero sabemos que ese deseo es lo único que no podemos concederle porque bueno ustedes ya sabrán las razones no? Tratamos de cumplirle cada deseo, cada exigencia y porque no decirlo también cada ideíta que se le pasa por la cabecita a mi linda niña, también lo que nos impresionó cuando nos dijo es que para ella es fascinante hacer deporte, ella es una gran deportista su deporte favorito es el atletismo le encana correr por todos lados y superarnos a todos en nuestra velocidad si ese es su reto ella todos los días no reta a una carrera para ver si algún día nos supera, es posible si pero para eso ella tiene que ponerle un poquito más de empeño se que algún día lo va a lograr.

Edward se ha encargado en este tiempo en darle una educación intelectual aquí en casa con ayuda de Carlisle, para ellos no ha sido nada difícil ya que como dije mi niña posee una inteligencia enorme ellos han sido sus profesores durante estos meses pero sabemos que Renesmee pronto tendrá que ir al instituto ya que no falta mucho para que alcance su madurez, según nosotros creemos es que ella se quede como de unos 17 años de apariencia por los genes de su padre ya que él se convirtió en vampiro a esa edad.

Ahora Jake y Renesmee se fueron a la Push, tengo que reconocerlo ella y Jacob se llevan de lo mejor en la mirada de él se le nota una admiración muy grande y un cariño inmenso hacia ella bueno ya era de suponerse no?

Por otro lado Nahuel se había quedado con nosotros ya con esto llevaba dos meses y al transcurrir este tiempo Nahuel le fue creciendo mucho cariño hacia mi hija, era como el segundo compañero de juego para ella por que el primero es Jacob, pero siempre cuando ella se aburre o cuando esta triste él es uno de los primeros que le termia sacando siempre una sonrisa porque no decirlo se llevan muy bien, también trata de complacerla en todo.

Jacob para mi aun sigue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo y estoy súper feliz de que el también lo esté sin duda mi pequeña le ha cambiado la vida y no solo a él sino a todos.

Pero lo que en realidad me sigue preocupando y no solo a mi sino a todos es que ella aun no habla, pocas son las palabras que se han logrado escapar de su hermosa boquita, todos tratamos de hacerle hablar pero al final nadie puede!

Mis preguntas acerca de su futuro son varias pero las que más tomo en cuenta son:

¿Cómo reaccionará mi hija cuando se entere lo de la imprimación de Jacob hacia ella?

¿Cómo se sentirá cuando se enteré de la verdad? De cuando se enteré de nuestro desprecio hacia ella antes de nacer, bueno en realidad del desprecio que le tenían ellos (familia Cullen (excluyéndome)) al nacer.

O de cómo la llamaba Jacob antes de nacer, de la cara que ponía cuando miraba a mi barriga cuando aun ella estaba en mi vientre ¿Será una gran herida para ella?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas son mi preocupación bueno de las muchas que tengo hacia ella.


	4. Chapter 4

HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Capítulo 4: Un paso a la eternidad

Punto de vista: Bella

Ya era un día más en Forks, estaba acostada con Edward en la cama mientras veía como se aclaraba el día poco a poco ya eran las 8:00 a.m y como de costumbre me levante de la cama, me vestí por su puesto y me dirigí al cuarto de mi niña.

Aun estaba dormida pero sabía que ella no tardaba en despertarse ya que esta era la hora más indicada para comenzar el día para ella, la miré mientras a ella poco a poco se le iban abriendo esos ojitos tan hermosos con un poco de pereza pero a la misma vez se veía adorable.

Cuando ella despertó lo primero que hizo fue verme y poner su manito en mi mejilla y me dijo:

-Buenos días mami-me dijo ella sonriendo

-Buenos días amor- respondí mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-¿Ya despierta?- escuche decir a esa voz tan maravillosa que me encantaba escuchar siempre era Edward que se apoyo en la puerta mientras nos veía, se acerco a la cama y con una sonrisa se fue acercando hasta Renesmee mientras le daba otro beso en la frente y le acariciaba su hermoso pelo cobrizo que lo tenía a la mitad de la cintura.

Era sábado asi como era de esperarse lo primero que iba hacer Renesmee era ir a practicar defensa personal que Jasper y Emmett se encargaban de enseñarle eso al principió no me gusto pero tuve que aceptarlo ya que todos decidimos que era por su bien por que con esto iba a estar más que protegida, aunque aun no me convence esto debo aceptar que Emmett y Jasper se han lucido al enseñarle a mi hija esto cada día aprende mas, obvio ya era de esperarse por que cuando ella hace esto se le puede ver en sus ojos la fuerza y el entusiasmo que le tiene a lo lejos se le nota que le gusta y debo de admitir que es muy buena en esto, bueno en realidad no solo en esto sino en todo lo que se propone hacer simplemente es perfecta.

Como todas las mañanas a primera hora Alice venía a escoger que ropa se iba a poner Renesmee ese día y esta no fue la excepción.

Ya al salir de la cabaña nos dirigimos a la mansión donde todos nos esperaban y como siempre estaban todos incluido Jake.

Alice le había hecho poner ropa deportiva a Renesmee porque yo sabía lo que le tocaba hoy, Esme le había preparado un buen desayuno a mi hija que aunque sabíamos que aun no comía mucho todavía teníamos la esperanza de que al fin lo haga.

-Buen día a todos- dijo mi pequeña milagrosamente, lo cual todos nos quedamos maravillados porque como dije ella rara vez hablaba y cuando lo hacía para nosotros su voz era un privilegio escucharla.

-Buenos días Nessie- dijeron todos al unísono yo solo puse los ojos en blanco ya que todavía no soportaba que le digieran así pero mi familia le encantaba llamarla a si y ya se había acostumbra así que no me quedaba de otra más que soportar.

-Valla cada día estas más bonita Nessie- dijo Nahuel que estaba sentado en la mesa mientras comía su desayuno-Ven te invito a que te sientes conmigo a comer tu desayuno tan rico que te hizo tu abuelita con tanto cariño.

Renesmee solo sonrío y le acepto la invitación asi que se fue a sentar a lado de él.

Se le veía en sus ojos la dificultad que tenía ella en solo ver la cuchara con comida pero ella recogía aire y con esfuerzo se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, cerraba los ojos y trataba de ir comiendo lento pero seguro.

Nahuel y ella mientras comían se reían todos los mirábamos porque pude captar muchas miradas hacía a ella especialmente la de Jake, a él siempre le molestaba que Renesmee se junte con Nahuel, decía que le daba mala espina pero igual todos sabíamos que lo decía porque tenía celos de el ya que ahora que es se estaba quedando aquí también pasaba su tiempo jugando y riendo junto a Renesmee.

De solo recordarlo me reía suspicazmente ya que él estaba entendiendo como se siente compartirla.

Después de esto nos dirigimos a fuera para comenzar el entrenamiento como verán todos ayudábamos inclusive Jake que para esto tenía que entrar en fase.

Renesmee era muy fuerte y entendía todos lo que sus tíos y Jake le enseñaban rápidamente.

-Que fuerte eres sobrina a pesar de ser semi-vampiro pareciera que nunca te cansaras de intentarlo-dijo Emmet alegremente y a la misma vez sorprendido.

-Pero haber si puedes con esto-dijo Jasper mientras señalaba a Jacob-Jacob te toca-le dijo.

Mientras Jake se preparaba mi hija lo miraba con cara de enfrentamiento, Jacob lo que hizo fue acercarse después no se que paso porque que paso pero en realidad solo vi cuando mi hija salto por encima de el con un acto de acrobacia, luego mi pequeña aterrizó y con sus manos lo cogía por la derecha y sin querer lo arrojo hacia un árbol, claro que a Jake ni siquiera le dolió pero conociendo a mi hija ella en un susurro dijo:

-lo siento-mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el y le sobaba la cabeza

Como estaba a lado de mi marido ví por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo como emitía una pequeña sonrisa, le pegue un codazo en el brazo para que se comporte pero pareció como que ni mi hizo caso.

-¿Estás bien Jake?-le pregunto mi hija con tono de preocupación, el bajo su cabeza su osico como en forma de asentir.

-Parece que estas mas que preparada con esto y solo llevas unas cuants semana me pregunto ¿Qué pasará cuando lleves un mes?-dijo Jasper que estaba ya junto a Alice.

-Es maravillosa no?- dijo Edward orgullosamente

-No hay por qué negarlo mi pequeña es simplemente perfecta-dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a Renesmee y le daba un abrazo.

Al parecer se nos había ido tanto el tiempo que ni nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde y Renesmee ahora si ya estaba cansada, Jacob la llevaba en brazos porque ya se había dormido.

Mientras entrabamos todos nos estábamos riendo de los chistes que hacia Jacob de las rubias se podía notar cómo iba hacia Rosalie que solo se lo quedaba viendo con cara de que le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

Por el largo entrenamiento que tuvimos hoy todos estábamos sedientos asi que nos fuimos a cazar todos excepto Renesmee que aun seguía dormida en los brazos de Jake y Nahuel que había preferido comer algo.

Ya habíamos cazado muchos siervos y osos que logramos acabar con dos manadas de ellos completa, era ya de noche asi que nos fuimos ya a la casa, cuando entramos vi que ya Renesmee se había despertado y estaba viendo con Jake un película mientras que Nahuel se había ido a su cuarto hacer no se que cosa.

Jacob se percato de nuestra presencia asi que se paro del mueble con Renesmee que estaba poyada en su hombro.

-Ya es muy tarde asi que ya es hora de irme Billy me espera en cas-dijo el cuando se dirigía a la puerta-Chao princesa duerme bien-le dijo a Renesmee mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Jake-dije mientras me despedía con la mano.

-Espero y mañana no vuelvas temprano chucho porque rrtu olor me lo dejas tan temprano en la casa-dijo Rosalie en tono de burla.

-descuida mañana no podre estar aquí temprano ya que tengo cosas que hacer pero vendré en cuanto pueda,sé que me extrañas Rose-dijo el mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía

De parte de Rosalie se pudo escuchar un silencioso gruñido.

Cuando Jacob se fue Edward y yo nos encargamos de llevar a Renesmee a la cabaña para hacerla dormir porque aun seguía cansada nos despedimos todos se despidieron de Renesmee dándole sus buenas noches y nos fuimos.

Estaba feliz de ver dormir a mi hija plácidamente en su cama, ver otro día de mi eternidad a mi hija, a mi querido esposo que era la persona que amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, juntos sonriendo con cara de felicidad.

Esa noche habíamos decidido hacer dormir a nuestra hija juntos como lo hacíamos cuando era más pequeña, mientras Edward le cantaba la nana y yo le acariciaba su hermosa carita o le contaba un cuento y ella cerraba sus ojitos lentamente como si se resistía al cerrarlos pero al fial siempre el sueño le ganaba y terminaba cerrándolos hasta el otro día.

Este día lo quisimos hacer así y así lo haríamos todas nuestras eternidades juntas como familia.

Ya parecía que la lucha contra el sueño de Renesmee iba derrotándola poco a poco cuando oímos unos pasos humanos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, claro que sabíamos quiera pero lo curioso fue que Jacob ya le había dado hasta las buenas noches a Renesmee ¿Qué más le faltaba hacer?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, si era el que lentamente se iba acercando a la cama.

-Hola Jake que haces? Ya no te habías ido?-le pregunto mi esposo a Jacob que estaba embobado mirando a Renesmee.

-Sí, pero vine porque tengo que primero hablar con ustedes-dijo con voz decidida-¿podemos?- añadió preguntando.

-Si como o Jake ¿acerca de qué?- pregunté la verdad es que con el tono en habló me preocupó un poco porque ¿acerca de que Jacob quería hablarnos?

- Jake!-susurró mi pequeña mientras extendía su mano hacia donde estaba el.

Jacob se acercó hacia donde estábamos mientras le emitía ua dulce y tierna sonrisa a mi pequeña.

-Ya es tarde Nessie ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?-Le preguntó dulcemente a Renesmee mientras ella creaba una inocente sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-¿Ya no tenías sueño ah?- le decía Edward mientras le trataba de hacer cosquillas y ella se reía y de repente todos los que estábamos en la habitación nos comenzábamos reír junto a ella.

La risa de mi hija era como una melodía para mis oídos, porque escucharla reír era como un regalo para mí, ver la ser feliz y llena de alegría para mí era como una bendición, si ella era feliz yo lo era; su voz, su sonrisa, su carita hacen que cada día este feliz y agradecida con la vida.

De repente el sueño pareció despertar en mi hija que poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando tiernamente pero antes de cerrarlos por completos los tres nos sorprendimos cuando ella en pequeño susurró dijo:

-Los quiero- para nosotros eso fue la más hermoso que hemos escuchado ya que no solo nos sorprendió que ella hablará si no que como recuerdo haberlo dicho era raro que ella demuestre su cariño hacia nosotros con estas palabras y aunque sea un poco exagerada también era raro que ella las diga.

-Nosotros también te queremos mi princesa y mucho más de lo que te imaginas-dijo mi esposo que se encontraba a lado de ella, también sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-Y siempre lo vamos hacer, te vamos a amar por todo la eternidad- dije.

Esto termino con besos y abrazos hacia ella, para nosotros ella era nuestra adoración, nuestra luz que siempre brillaba en nuestras vidas, la amábamos inmensamente que no nos imaginamos una vida sin ella porque desde que ella vino a nosotros, no hizo más que traer paz y felicidad a nuestros hogares, definitivamente ella era nuestra vida.

"El tiempo no espera por nadie. Ayer es historia. Mañana es un misterio, hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente".

Adalberto Godoy


	5. Chapter 5

HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos inesperados (Un día antes de la visita)

Punto de Vista: Renesmee

Estaba sentada a orillas del lago que limita el territorio Cullen y la reserva. Mientras escuchaba los ruidos de los animales y aves que andaban por el bosque, veía el sol poco a poco ocultarse, era hermoso ver el atardecer, hoy había sido un día típico en Forks solo que hoy día los rayos de sol quisieron salir eran débiles pero salieron y cuando veía y sentía todo esto pensaba en lo bonita que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora.

Pero aún así me llegan recuerdos de aquel día en el que los Vulturi habían venido por mí y mi familia a pesar de todo esto el tiempo fue pasando, semanas después ellos habían enviado por medio de una carta las disculpas acerca de este "pequeño incidente" así era como lo llamaban ellos a ese día, Aro pidió conocerme ya que ese día se había quedado con las ganas de saber más de mí y de mi raza, recuerdo que cuando Aro pidió esto toda mi familia quedó sorprendida porque no se imaginaban como Aro podía haber pasado por alto este sucedieron pero después de discutir sobre el tema mi familia cedió y acepto.

_Inicio del Flashback:_

-Parece que llego una carta y ya me imagino de quien será-dijo Alice mientras la recogía y se la entregaba a Carlisle.

El la abrió y toda mi familia se asombró cuando en el encabezado del papel vieron ese dichoso escudo, todos fueron acercándose donde Carlisle y Alice para ver que decía la carta, mi papá la leyó y me acuerdo que decía:

_"Querido Amigo Carlisle:_

_Lamento lo sucedido hace dos semanas, admito que nos dejamos convencer de lo que Irina nos dijo que creímos que si era verdad por eso que cuando nos enteramos bien de todo esto, ella por mentirnos tuvo que pagar las consecuencias._

_Es por eso que te hago llegar esta carta porque en nombre de mi clan y mío te pedimos las más sinceras disculpas, solo esperamos que nos las acepten pero también a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que nos dieran la oportunidad tú y tu familia especialmente Edward y Bella de conocer a la pequeña Renesmee que aunque la pude ver ese día me he quedado tan maravillado con ella que desearía conocerla mejor._

_Solo espero que estén de acuerdo y me den la hermosa oportunidad de conocerla, si lo están les pido les pido de favor que me lo haga saber y con todo esto me despido y espero que acepten nuestras disculpas._

_Con muchas consideraciones y agradecimiento, te saluda tu viejo amigo_

_Aro. "_

-Está loco!-exclamó mi mamá enojada-como cree Aro que lo vamos a perdonar así como así después de todo lo que han hecho y luego vamos a presentarle a Renesmee- volvió a decir ella caminando de un lugar a otro exaltada.

-Tranquilízate Bella-decía mi papá calmado mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Parece que tenemos que tenesmo que responder esto lo más rápido posible y estemos de acuerdo o no tenemos que aceptarlo-dijo sorpresivamente mi abuelo.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, no pondré a mi hija en peligro, sabemos que Aro no es de fiar, quien quita que esto no sea excusa de sus desarmados planes contra nosotros-dijo mi mamá furiosa-vuelvo a decirlo ¡NO PONDRÉ A MI HIJA EN PELIGRO!-repitió ella esta vez lo dijo recalcándolo.

-Bella aunque no estemos de acuerdo Carlisle tiene razón-dijo mi papá decidido.

-Si no le respondemos pronto, Aro creerá que lo negamos y a él no le gusta un no por respuesta, así que algún día el vendrá y quiéranos o no él la verá así sea sin nuestro consentimiento y será mejor que le digamos algo a que el actúe y nosotros no lo sepamos o nos coja desprevenidos eso si será peor-dijo mi abuelito, se lo oía seguro porque siendo así creo que tiene razón.

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso a Carlisle porque si Aro estuviera tramando algo, Alice ya lo hubiera visto y ese día en los pensamientos de Aro solo veía asombro cuando conoció a Renesmee tal vez y sea verdad de su arrepentimiento y sus ganas de conocerla-dijo Papá.

-Y si aceptamos ¿Cuándo él podrá verla?-preguntó mi mamá confusa.

-Es recomendable que vayamos allá porque si ellos vienen aquí habrá problemas, Sam no permitirá que ellos anden por aquí, ya sabemos su forma de cazar y a la manda no le gustará eso y ni a mi manada incluyéndome tampoco-dijo de la nada Jacob que estaba sentado a lado mío en el sofá de la sala, lo que me llamó la atención de todo esto es que antes de que hablará parecía pensativo, estaba mirando a un punto fijo en la pared de vidrio de la mansión.

-¿Entonces tu también estás de acuerdo con esto Jacob?-le preguntó mi mamá.

-Con esto no estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo Bells, solo que si lo piensan y lo aceptan a mi no me queda más remedio que hacerlo también ¿no?-dijo Jacob.

-Es algo coherente-dijo mi tía Rosalie que estaba junto al tío Emmett.

-Entonces es un sí definitivamente o lo están pensando?-dije e, en ese momento todos me quedaron mirando ya que rara vez hablaba y cuando lo hacía creo que les sorprendían mis palabras-digo no, porque siendo sincera yo si desearía conocerlos a todos- dije.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó Jacob, se le veía en los ojos que estaba un poco asombrado y confuso ante mi reacción.

-Sí- dije segura y fría porque mi relación con el era muy buena pues era como mi hermano y lo quiero mucho pero una de las cosas que no me gustaban es que me pregunten cosas que ya saben su respuestas o que me preguntaran si estaba segura de algo para después aceptarlo y dejármelo hacer.

-Bueno pues entonces habrá que irlos a visitar-dijo mi abuela Esme quien en ese momento se colocó cerca de mí para acariciarme el pelo, ella era muy cariñosa conmigo al igual que todos, siempre me consentían con todo lo que yo quería y eso me encantaba mucho, sonreí al recordarme esto.

-¿Y cuando iríamos a Volterra?-preguntó mi mamá que al parecer ya había aceptado.

-No sé, primero habrá que responderle la carta a Aro-dijo mi abuelito.

-Saben? No es seguro que vayamos todos-dijo mi tío Jasper-

-Tienes razón, porque si vamos todos, nadie sabe si tal vez estuviéramos en peligro- dijo de nuevo mi abuelito Carlisle.

-Entonces quienes no mas iremos?-preguntó mi mamá.

-yo digo que solo fueran Edward, Bella y….-y yo- le interrumpió Jacob a Jasper.

-Yo también tengo que ir-dijo Jacob.

-Jake no es seguro, recuerda que no te pueden ver en forma humana-le dijo mi mamá a Jacob, y era cierto, Aro ya sabía la existencia de ellos y mi familia dice que es muy riesgoso que A ro sepa que también son humanos ya que conociendo la avaricia de Aro de seguro querrá de alguna manera tenerlos y eso sería fatal.

-Nadie dijo que se enterará-dijo Jacob.

-No me digas que iras en tu forma lobuna- le dijo mi mamá.

-No es necesario iré en mi forma humana, ellos no tienes porque saber que soy un lobo-dijo Jacob.

-Pero tu olor te pone al descubierto-le dijo nuevamente mi mamá mirándolo.

-Eso se podrá arreglar-dijo mi tía Rose con una sonrisa, eso me decía que tenía algo en mente y no era nada bueno para Jake ya que con lo mal que se llevaban estos dos, todo se podría esperar de estos dos.

-¿Qué estas insinuando barbie?-le preguntó Jake a mi tía mirándola sarcásticamente.

-Oh! ya lo veras-dijo Rose mientras emitía una sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno si hay una posibilidad entonces Jacob irá con nosotros-dijo de repente mi papá.

-Entonces los que van a ir con Renesmee a Volterra son: Edward, bella y Jacob-dijo Carlisle decisivo.

_Fin del Flashback_

Al final todos aceptaron y mese después mandaron la respuesta a los Vulturi que días antes de hoy llegó otra carta de parte de Aro diciendo que con gusto nos recibían haya en Volterra, había pasado un ya un año desde aquella decisión de mi familia, lo que siempre se preguntaban es que ¿por qué se habrá tardado tanto Aro en contestar? Pero siempre existía la misma respuesta: porque de seguro no habrá tenido tiempo en escribirla o mandarla y por eso la manda recién ahora, pero bueno eso es otra cosa…..

Yo parecía ya de 13 cuando en realidad tenía solo dos años de vida humana.

Mi vida había sido muy alegre gracias a mi familia que me ha dado todo sobretodo cariño para mi es la mejor familia del mundo entero y ni que decir de mis amigos quileutes son los mejores amigos que una semi-vampira pueda tener.

Los quiero mucho a todos aunque mi orgullo o no sé que tenga adentro no me deja decirlo, y es que mi tonta timidez casi no me deja ni hablar aun sigo comunicándome por medio de mi don, que hablando de eso mi abuelito dice que a medida que voy creciendo mi don también va evolucionando, a mi familia le preocupa y a la misma vez les da curiosidad ver que pueda llegar hacer yo con el después de un tiempo. Suspiré al recordar esto

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó una voz que amaba escuchar.

Yo solo sonreí y lo miré, luego regrese la mirada hacia el lago, de lo que me di cuenta es que el sol ya se había escondido

-Awmm! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría aquí pensando?-pensé.

-pensando ¿no?-dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba a lado mío.

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que pasaba por eso cabecita en todo este tiempo-dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo.

Yo solo asentí y le puse mi mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, le presenté todo lo que había estado recordando desde que vine acá hasta que el vino, todo, los recuerdo inesperado de los Vulturi como el encuentro con ellos, la carta de Aro, mi don, y todo lo que había pensado.

-¿Estas nerviosa o ansiosa por lo que va a pasar mañana?-me preguntó el, en realidad yo diría las dos cosas porque nervios de lo que podía llegar a pasar mañana y a la misma vez ansiosa por ver de nuevo a esas personas con capuchas negras que le cubría sus perfectos rostros, mi mamá decía que a veces podrían variar de colores con sus capuchas, claro que siempre eran oscuros.

-Ah! Ya veo-dijo el volteando a ver el horizonte y a la misma vez sonriendo y como ya se había puesto la luna en el cielo, mientras el miraba el lago la luna le iluminaba el rostro, era tan bello, sus ojos negros azabache le brillaban, sonreí al verlo, la verdad es que a veces me preguntaba por que el siempre estaba conmigo, el era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos,yo lo consideraba como un hermano mayor para mí, que aunque a veces nos peleábamos pero al final del día siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos ya que al menos yo no puedo estar por mucho tiempo enojada con él y lo mas irónico es que la que siempre termina peleándome con el soy yo ya que yo era sin duda una caprichosa porque siempre que cuando no se cumplía lo que yo quería me molestaba, terminaba haciendo berrinches y desquitándome con alguien y como verán el terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

-pobre Jake-dije en mis adentros.

Siempre le he estado agradecida porque a pesar de todo esto el me tenía mucha paciencia y no solo por eso sino también porque el ha hecho miles de cosas por mi sin duda era el mejor amigo del mundo y siendo sincera lo quería muchísimo mejor dicho lo adoraba, pero en mi mente siempre persistía la pregunta:¿Por qué él siempre estaba conmigo? Pero mas que todo ¿Por qué me quiero tanto? Siempre e querido preguntarle pero teía miedo de saber su repuestas, no podía hacerlo aun pero sabía que algún dia lo haría.

Cuando regresé de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que el estaba tirando piedras al lago como viendo si tiraba mas lejos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-me preguntó de repente.

Yo cogí unas cuantas piedras y las comencé a tirar, luego esto se fue convirtiendo en una competencia entre él y yo, nos terminamos riendo y jugando como siempre, definitivamente amaba estar con él siempre me hacía reír, de pronto entre las risas me dijo:

-Mañana todo va a salir bien ¡ya lo verás!-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Eso espero-dije de repente.

El sonrío y seguimos riéndonos y jugando toda la noche, bueno hasta que me dio sueño, el me llevo hasta mi cama a donde me eche a dormir hasta el día siguiente y es que estaba realmente cansada.


	6. Chapter 6

Libro de Jacob y Renesmee

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte 1)

Capítulo 6: De visita por Volterra (1 de 2)

Punto de vista: Renesmee

Ya había amanecido, era otro día en Forks, un dia en el que algo me decía que iba a ser muy significativo en mi vida.

Muy bien como verán si, hoy era el día en el que vería a los Vulturi de nuevo, eran las 6:30 a.m, mi mamá me había despertado temprano ya que el vuelo salía dentro de dos horas y teníamos que ir a Seattle para ir al aeropuerto de mi familia.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi tía Alice que ya había pasado al armario para ver que ropa me pondría hoy.

-Buen día bella durmiente- dijo ello sonriéndome.

Ya parecía que estaba todo listo para irnos, ya que cuando salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la puerta principal para salir me fije que mi tía Alice estaba sacando unas cuantas maletas y las ponía al pie de la puerta de la cabaña de mis padres.

Mi tía Alice me había hecho poner una mini falda negra que tenía una calavera bordada en el lado derecho, una blusa morada de manga corta, unos convers _"__All Star__"_ morados y un guante corto que me llegaba hasta la muñeca de mi mano izquierda era de color negro que mostraba los dedos.

La tía Alice sabía que la combinación de estos colores me gustaba así que todo mi guarda ropa además de la decoración de mi habitación estaban llenas de estos colores, o podía negar que me encantaban los colores oscuros, al igual que a ella a mí también me encanta la moda, solo que mi estilo era muy diferente al de ella, cada mes renovábamos nuestro armario.

Había optado por dejarme el pelo suelto, me sentía más cómoda así.

Fui a la mansión Cullen acompañada de mi tía Alice, cuando abrí la puerta vi que ya estaban toda estaban todo esperándome para irnos.

-Buenos días. Dije a todos, a noche mientras trataba de dormir había pensado en esforzarme para hablar un poquito más y había decidido que empezaría desde hoy.

-Buenos días- me dijeron todos en coro.

Fui a comer el desayuno que la abuela Esme me había hecho, ella sabía lo que me gustaba y aunque aun o me llevaba mucho con la comida humana, siempre estaba mi amigo Nahuel para ayudarme a comérmela, mi abuela Esme me había preparado un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de jamón y queso que más o menos me empezaron a gustar.

-Te vez hermosa- me dijo Nahuel, el también era muy bueno conmigo, al igual que Jake el me hacia reír bastante, me divertía mucho con el también, a veces cuando Jake estaba muy ocupado con la manada y no podía venir yo me sentía aburrida pero siempre Nahuel me levantaba los ánimos y me comenzaba a divertir con él, era mi segundo mejor amigo.

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole.

La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre así que me comí todo el desayuno, estaba orgullosa de mi misma porque en realidad nunca había dejado el plato y el vaso vacío.

Como ya estaba todo listo, me estaban esperando no más a que yo terminara de desayunar, así que nos fuimos.

Antes de irnos nos despedimos de todos e septo de mis tíos Emmett, Rosalie y Alice que nos habían acompañado hasta el aeropuerto, habíamos ido en el _jeep_de mi tío Em.

-Escuchen tienen que cuidarse mucho ¿sí?-dijo mi tía Alice-por que como van a estar Jacob y Renesmee allí, me bloquean mi don así que no sé si podré ver visones pero lo intentaré, igual no vayan a bajar la guardia, sea como sea mantendré vigilado a Aro- acabó de decir mi tía Alice con tono de preocupación.

-Igual los mantendré al tanto- dijo mi papá.

Como Jacob y yo somos mestizos el don de mi tía Alice no sirve con nosotros.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos despedimos de mis tíos, nos embarcamos en el avión y nos fuimos.

El vuelo hasta Italia era muy largo, duraba casi 7 horas hasta llegar allá, pero igual ya habíamos llegado.

Mi papá había alquilado un auto para irnos a Volterra, según mi mamá nos quedaríamos una semana a petición de Aro.

Al llegar una mujer baja, pelo rubio, con cara de niña de 15 años, con ojos rojos carmesí, nos recibió, mi papá había dicho que ella se llamaba Jane.

Ella emitió una sonrisa al vernos que podía apostaría a que era fingida.

Ahí nos encontramos con un chico alto de cabello corto color marrón y un poco cachetón, también con ojos rojos carmesí, sonrió al verme, el era Alec.

Ellos nos acompañaron hasta un salón grandísimo y por el diseño de este se veía que era de una época antigua.

A lo que entramos en el fondo se veían se veían tres sillas grandes, parecían que eran tronos, ahí estaban sentados tres vampiros los cuales reconocí al instante eran: Cayo, Aro y Marcus, nunca se me olvidaran esos rostros, aquellos que mostraban maldad y crueldad a la vez, siendo sincera me dio un poco de miedo verlos.

-Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos- dijo el vampiro que estaba sentado en el medio, tenía cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros, era Aro- Es un gusto que estén aquí- volvió a decir el.

-Para nosotros también Aro- dijo mi papá que sonó algo sarcástico.

Aro se acerco en un paso vampírico hacia nosotros.

-Me sorprende que no hayan venido todos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia mi- Y tú debes de ser Renesmee ¿no?-me dijo- pero mira que grande estas- volvió a decir mientras me miraba de abajo a arriba, raramente ¿gruñir? ¿Por qué lo haría? Bueno en fin…..

Aro pasa la mirada hacia Jake, lo miró extrañado arrugando la nariz y es que lo entendía por qué con las dos cajas de perfume que le había puesto mi tía Rosalie antes de irnos, ella había dicho que era para distraer el olor a perro mojado, sonreí al recordar esto.

-¿Y quien eres tú?-le preguntó Aro a Jacob.

-Un amigo de la familia seguro-dijo Cayo acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Mi nombre es Jacob-dijo Jake dirigiéndose a ellos dos con una mirada seria.

-Te bañaste en eso que usan los humanos para oler mejor- dijo Aro.

-mmm! Humano no?-dijo Cayo .

-Cayo ni se te ocurra-dijo mi papá amenazante.

-Tranquilo que no le haremos nada-dijo Aro cordialmente.

Yo estaba cogida de la mano de Jacob ya que de alguna manera yo me sentía segura a su lado y más en estos momentos.

Aro le hizo una seña a Jacob señalándole su mano, quería que se la dé, seguro y utilizaría su don él, estuvo unos pocos segundos tocándola cuando de pronto el abrió sus ojos como platos y paso su vista de Jacob a mí, se lo veía como si hubiera descubierto algo pero ¿Qué seria? Eso me dejo intrigada, luego Jacob retiró su mano de las manos de Aro rápido, el solo sonrió, lo miraba con cara de asombro ¿habrá descubierto que Jacob es lobo?

-Interesante- dijo Aro que luego me miró a mi, puso su mano fría en mi mejilla.

-Eres muy bonita mi querida Renesmee-dijo Aro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con su mana fría.

-Gracias-dije.

-Y tienes una voz muy dulce-me habló de nuevo sonriéndome.

Yo solo sonreí porque la verdad no quería hablarle aun, ya que para mí aun seguí asiendo un desconocido.

Aro desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Jacob.

-Eres un joven muy apuesto-dijo Aro y mientras lo decía me di cuenta de cómo la enana rubia lo miraba a Jacob lo cual me molestó mucho, Jacob le sonrió sarcásticamente.

Mi papá y mi mamá estaba mirándonos callados y por lo que estaba percibiendo a mi alrededor juraría que era el escudo de mi mamá que había puesto en mí y en Jake en ese momento.

Parece que Aro y Cayo lo percibieron también porque luego miro a mi mamá.

-Tu don es impresionante Bella-le dijo a mi mamá sonriéndole.

-Lo sé-dijo ella segura y tranquila-aunque no sé porque tu interés por el- le dijo de nuevo ella a Aro.

-No estoy diciendo que me interesé- le dijo Aro a mi mamá.

-Pues tu mirada dice lo contrario-le respondió ella.

-Tranquila Bella no te molestes-le dijo mi papá a mi mamá.

-Espero que le hagas caso-dijo Aro dirigiéndose a mi mamá.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo-le dijo mi papá a Aro con una mirada desafiante.

-Mi intención no es hacerle nada-dijo Aro.

-Solo espero que tus pensamientos no digan lo opuesto-le dijo mi papá.

-Claro que no será así-le dijo Aro de forma firme-siéntanse como en su casa.

-Imposible-se le oyó decir a mi mamá entre un susurro, pero igual todos la escuchamos pero parece que Aro no le hizo caso o no se dio cuenta de esto.

Marcus de la nada se levantó y llamo a un tal Demetri, el mencionado apareció entrando al salón donde estábamos.

Cuando vi al mencionado me asombré o bueno en realidad no estoy segura de lo que sentí cuando lo vi, era u chico alto y musculoso de pelo corto y sin poder negarlo a mi me pareció guapo, sentí algo hacia él, era como unas cosquillas en mi estómago, era algo inexplicable, algo que nunca había sentido, ¿acaso me había enamorado de él? No eso era un sentimiento muy fuerte, algo que sabía que no era, pero no puedo negarlo sentía como una atracción hacia él ¿o interés? Creo que estoy confusa e esto, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarme de mis pensamientos, por suerte mi mamá aun tenía su escudo en mi no quería imaginar cómo se hubiera puesto mi papá al escuchar mis pensamientos.

De repente Demetri me miró y al instante sonrió al verme, yo le correspondí la mirada y la sonrisa, nos quedamos mirándonos por un instante.

-Demetri llévalos a sus respectivas habitaciones- dijo Cayo que en ese momento se acerco a él.

-cla..cla..cla..ro-dijo él tartamudeando, no dejaba de mirarme.

Sentí que alguien me aló la mano, era Jacob, no me había dado cuenta que aun tenía mi mano agarrada a la suya.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, A mamá y a papá le dieron una que solo tenía unos muebles, vitrina de libros y un televisor inmenso pantalla plana, a mí y a Jacob nos dieron una que tenía todo lo de mis padres solo que estas si tenían camas y un baño, creo que eran las únicas así, claro que nuestras habitaciones eran separadas.

Para mí la decoración de la habitación era hermosa, con colores oscuros como el negro y el rojo vino, se veía todo oscuro, ya la sentía como en mi ambiente, aunque creo que una niña fresa se hubiera horrorizado de estar aquí.

-De seguro-pensé en voz alta.

Estaba acomodando todo en mi habitación cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, fui a ver quién era, cuando abrí la puerta vi que era ¿Jacob? Que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se lo veía ¿serio? ¿Por qué?

-Hola-dije, el no hizo caso y entró.

-¿Que te sucede?-le pregunté, aunque no quería tendría que hablar porque ahora como que no era indicado ponerme a estar tocándole la mejilla a Jake.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-dijo.

-No sé de que hablas-le dije, porque en realidad no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿no sabes? Vi como mirabas a ese vampiro-me dijo ¿se fijo?¿enserio?¿porque actuaba así? Estará ¿celoso?.

-y que tiene de malo ¿eh? Solo lo vi- le dije en tono de reproche.

-Sí pero tu mirada era distinta-me dijo, y a de ver sido verdad, por como esta así, pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba así? Digo no hice nada malo ¿o sí?

-Aish! Jake no crees que estas exagerando!-le dije-ya ni mi padre ¿eh?.

-Pues por lo mismo Nessie, tú no deberías andar pensando así-me dijo.

- y como sabes de mis pensamientos ¿Qué acaso ahora te crees mi padre?- le dije.

-Te conozco y no hace falta para leerte los pensamientos para saber lo que piensas-me dijo.

-Mira Jake, lo que menos quiero es terminar hoy o ¿mañana?... – la verdad es que estaba confusa por que no sabía que día era hoy, con el cambio de horario y todo eso ya ni sabia en que día estaba y como habíamos venido de noche- bueno…. Como sea lo que quiero decir es que no quiero terminar peleándome contigo- le dije mi entras me disponía ir a la cama.

-Créeme yo soy el que menos quiere discutir, pero solo te digo que aun o tienes ni la apariencia, ni mentalidad para andar pensando en esto, aun eres una niña- me lo dijo calmado mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama , ese comentario me molesto porque si se pone así por una simple mirada, como se pondrá cuando tenga mi primer novio….

- y que ¿celoso?-le dije sonriendo, me di cuenta que se puso nervioso al escuchar esto.

-No, claro que no, entiendo que estas creciendo y es normal que empieces a sentir esto pero tanto para mí como para tu familia se nos hace raro tu crecimiento acelerado que no nos deja asumir lo que te está pasando- me dijo.

-¿y qué es lo que me está pasando para ti Jake?-le pregunte levantando mi ceja derecha.

-Miradas diferentes ¿quizás?-me dijo frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

-Jacob del hecho que haya mirado así a un chico no quiere decir que ya me "guste"-le dije- ¿o sí?- pensé.

-Sabes lo irónico de todo esto?-me pregunto viéndome.

-no ¿Qué es?-le respondí.

-Que las únicas veces que te he oído hablar so para discutir-me dijo desviando su mirada hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abrió, Eran justo las personas que ya sabían que tarde o temprano sabia que iban a venir para hablarme de eso.

-Aish! Ustedes también vienen a hablarme de eso?-dije mientras me acercaba hacia ellos.

-No hace falta, parece que alguien ya se nos adelantó- dijo mi mamá desviando su vista hacia Jake.

-Haber aquí no hemos venido a estar hablando sobre eso-le dije-ya olvídenlo ¿quieren?- volví a decirles.

-Creo que tienes razón, ahorita deberíamos de concentrarnos en esto pero ya hablaremos e casa jovencita-me dijo mi papá.

-Está bien- dije de mala gana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora parece que ya tengo sueño-dije poniéndome la mano en mi boca, en realidad ya estaba harta de todo esto y sentía que este no era el momento ni el lugar para estar hablando de esto, es mas creo que esto es algo patético para seguir hablando.

Parece que mi papá se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos.

-Si ya nos tenemos que ir, parece que Renesmee ya tiene sueño- dijo viéndome serio, a veces bueno no a veces SIEMPRE odie y odiare que mi papá me lea el pensamiento peor lo bueno es que mi padre resultaba ser muy comprensivo y me entendía pero igual siempre hacia que mi mamá pusiera su escudo en mí, pero no siempre porque había veces que mi mamá no estaba y me quedaba con mi papá se me hacía difícil pero creo que lograba que mi mamá no leyera mis pensamientos.

-Si, así que buenas noches-les dije mientras los acompañaba a la puerta.

-Buenas noches- me dijo Jake a lo que giraba su mirada hacia mi mí para mirarme.

Yo asentí y le sonreí.

Luego cerré la puerta, me fui a la cama y como veía que aun no tenía sueño me puse a escuchar música de mi i-pod, que mi mamá me lo dio para mi primer cumpleaños, era mi compañero predilecto en los viajes o en cualquier momento, mejor dicho se había convertido en algo indispensable para mí, amaba la música, siempre era mi compañera en los momentos tristes y felices de mi vida, aunque dándome cuenta los momentos tristes eran pocos.

Me puse los audífonos y coloque la música en alto volumen pero mis oídos que eran igual de avanzados como los de mi familia, oyeron que alguien tocaba de nuevo la puerta, de seguro era Jacob que venía de nuevo a hablarme del tema, estaba segura de que si lo asía me iba a escuchar, ya había sido clara con todo esto ¿no? ¿Qué parte no habrá entendido?.

-Aish Jacob si vienes a hablar de nuevo de esto te juro que…..-interrumpí lo que iba a hablar porque cuando abrí la puerta no era Jacob si no ¿él? ¿que hace el aquí?¿A qué venía?

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: De visita por Volterra 2 de 2

Punto de Vista: Renesmee

Me quedé paralizada al verlo a demás de la sorpresa que me lleve, me di cuenta que me vista no se había equivocado, se veía tan guapo. -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, yo no le respondí, seguía paralizada aun viéndolo, sus ojos rojos se veían tan lindos, sentí como si hubiera perdido en su mirada. -Sí, si claro- dije bajándome de mi nube, el sonrió y extendió su mano mostrándome una bandeja que tenía en ella una lata de soda y un sándwich, dudé en aceptarlo. -Aro me ordenó que te trajera esto, el dice que la última vez que comiste fue el desayuno y cree que deberías alimentarte de nuevo con esto- me dijo, yo no sabía si comérmelo ya que pensaba que él podría haber puesto algo ahí ¿Quién sabe no? Además como había dicho, el aun seguía siendo un desconocido para mí, no tenía confianza en él-Tranquila, pruébala te aseguro que no tiene nada-me volvió a decir amablemente con una sonrisa. Ya no podía más, si era cierto que yo no me llevaba bien con la comida humana a veces sentía que la necesitaba, y tenía mucha hambre así que no lo pensé ni dos veces y se la acepte. -Gracias-dije tímidamente, el de nuevo sonrió, en realidad yo no sabía que tenía este vampiro pero en su mirada se veía que detrás de esa seriedad con la que se manejaba, había algo de divertido y bueno en el, sentía que nos íbamos a llevar bien. -Esa es la única palabra que te he oído pronunciar-me dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. -Bueno, la verdad que esto de hablar no se me pega aun ya que para que hablar si puedo utilizar mi don para eso ¿no? esa es la única palabra que he podido decir y además yo no hablo con desconocidos-dije mientras me giraba para verlo, estaba entretenido con unos muñequitos de madera que servían de adorno para el ropero que estaba abajo de la gran pantalla gigante que había en el cuarto, yo los había puesto ahí porque me pareció que con estos aclararía un poco el área ya que la madera era clara. -Parece que te encanta la colección-me dijo mientras cogía uno de ellos. -No, en realidad me los dio mi Tía Rosalie en un cumpleaños-le dije. -Están bonitos- me dijo. -Demetri ¿no?- dije caminando hacia el pie de la cama donde él se había sentado. -Sí pero aun no nos hemos presentado ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-me dijo intrigado, desviando su vista de los muñecos hacia mí. -Le oí decir a Marcus cuando te llamaba-le respondí, el volvió a ver los muñecos -Y tú debes de ser Renesmee ¿no verdad?- me dijo volviéndome a ver y extendiéndome la mano como en signo de saludo. -La misma- le dije apretándole la mano y emitiéndole una sonrisa, su mano era helada y fuerte como la mano de todo vampiro-Y parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- terminé diciéndole mientras lo miraba. -Claro, solo si tú lo quieres- me dijo sonriéndome, el carácter de este chico me parecía muy divertido y me estaba empezando a caer bien, el no era tan malo como todos decían. -Bueno entonces así será-le dije. -OK! Ahora me tengo que ir, ya deberías de irte a dormir-me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama i se dirigía a la puerta- a por cierto ahí te dejo tu comida espero y te aproveche- me dijo volteándose a verme, yo solo le sonreí en forma de asentir el entendió mi sonrisa y se fue. Lo primero que hice cuando me quedé sola fue ir a donde había dejado la bandeja y comenzar a comer. Después de esto me fui a bañar ya que hacía calor y estaba comenzando a transpirar, al parecer habíamos llegado en pleno verano y eso me decía que no íbamos a salir para nada de aquí. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta llagar acá, la ducha había sido relajadora había puesto una ducha con hidromasaje lo cual era una de las razones por las que ya me estaba sintiendo como en casa ya que había una como esta allá, después de salir me puse un camisón y me metí a la cama, estaba intentando coger el sueño, continué escuchando música en el i-pod. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche porque aunque me sentía cómoda aquí, había algo que aun no me convencía ni me daba confianza y ese era Aro algo raro había en su mirada y no solo en la de el sino también en la mirada de los otros dos vampiros, me daban mala espina. Pero el otro motivo de mi mala noche fue pensar en Demetri, parece que eso fue el tema central en mis pensamientos, aunque quería sacármelo de la cabeza me resultó imposible hacerlo. Había muchas pregunta en estos momentos rondándome en mi cabeza y una de ellas eran ¿Mis padres y Jacob habrá oído la conversación entre Demetri y yo? ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para evitar que Demetri entrara a la habitación? Claro que encontré las respuestas cuando me dirigí al salón, habían mandado a llamarme con una tal Heidi, ella sí que no me agrado, parecía esas mujeres que creen tener un cuerpo perfecto, movía la cadera de un lado para el otro, caminaba como una modelo solo que un poco exagerado, baje con ella, desde que había venido solo había recorrido el camino del salón hasta mi habitación una solo vez y con lo grande que era este castillo, tenía miedo perderme. Al llegar al salón me di cuenta que mis padres estaba hablando con Aro y Cayo, Marcus solo estaba sentado en su silla y por la cara que tenía se veía un aburrimiento terrible pareciera como que ese vampiro le haya pasado algo o no hubiera tenido vida humana quien sabe….. Por otra parte Jacob estaba sentado desayunando, desde que habíamos llegado me había dado cuenta que para él no era nada fácil estar aquí pero sabía que se estaba haciendo esto por mí, para protegerme, por eso y por mil cosas más lo quería tanto, más que quererlo lo adoraba, estaba agradecida por tenerlo junto a mi lado, me sentía afortunada. Cuando llegue todos me miraron, me sentí un poco intimidada, había llamado la atención de más de mil vampiros que se hallaban ahí, eso duró unos cuantos segundos por que después todo el mundo desvió su mirada a otro lado y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, hicieron como que si nada hubiera pasado, que raros eran. Me acerqué a donde mis padres quienes estaban aun con Aro. -Buenos días Renesmee- me saludo Aro con una sonrisa. -Buenos días- le devolví el saludo también con una sonrisa. -Anda a donde Jake ahí está tu desayuno- me dijo mi mamá. -Sí, allá voy- le dije. Me acerqué a la gran mesa, a donde aún seguía Jacob comiendo, habían servido un gran banquete para nosotros dos, pero sabía que el que se iba a terminar comiendo la mayoría era Jake. -Dormiste bien anoche?- me preguntó. -Te parece- le dije mirándolo era para que se diera cuenta de las ojeras que me habían aparecido, que por más que intenté cubrirlas echándome casi todo mi polvo compacto en ellas, pero no resultó porque aun se veían, lo que si logré fue verme pálida así como los que estaban aquí, excepto Jacob ¿Tal vez por eso me quedaron mirando? -Te entiendo- me dijo él, mientras comía un buen pedazo sándwich. -Parece que aquí no cocinan mal- dije mientras me servía un jugo de naranja y uno que otro huevo frito que había por ahí- Digo para que Jacob Black este comiendo satisfechamente en un lugar como este- terminé diciéndole. -Lo estoy haciendo porque te estaba esperando- me dijo él. -Sí, claro – dije sarcástica. -Bueno ya, no te voy a negar que la comida esta buena- me dijo- al parecer estos chupasangres tienen un buen cocinero que de seguro a de ser igual que ellos- dijo. -Sabia- le dije mientras me llevaba un pedazo de huevo a la boca, Jacob no se equivocaba al decir esto, tenía que reconocerlo la comida estaba riquísima. -Y como así estás hablando hoy?- me pregunto de pronto. -Y no me dijiste que solo me oyes cuando discutimos, bueno quise darte la oportunidad de que me escuches hablar pero esta vez no será para pelearnos- le dije. -O sea que has decidido hablar- me pregunto, eso sonó como una suposición. -Sí, se podría decir que si- dije doblando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal que por una por una parte su suposición era cierta. -Qué bien! Entonces desde hoy conoceré esa preciosa voz que tienes- me dijo mientras me sonreía. -Si- dije correspondiendo su sonrisa. Después de comer quería morir de la risa, mis padres me contaron que ellos anoche se habían ido de cazar y que cuando regresaron lo primero que vieron al entrar a su habitación fue a Jake que estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolos, les había dicho que no podía dormir en su habitación y menos ahora que estaba rodeado de chupasangres, así que se quedó durmiendo en la habitación de mis padres. Además de todo esto, pude caer en cuenta que quizás por eso mis padres no vinieron a verme cuando Demetri fue a visitarme a la habitación, pero Jacob no se había ido con ellos y por su lado licántropo él también tiene el sentido auditivo muy avanzado, no entendí como no nos habrá escuchado o ¿quizás si lo haya hecho? O de seguro no se habrá dado cuenta en esos momentos por el miedo que tenía de estar aquí. OK! Creo que fue un error haber pensado en eso, no me percaté que mi papá estaba a lado mío y que yo no tenía el escudo de mi mamá puesto, ahí me di cuenta que mi padre me estaba leyendo el pensamiento porque cuando mire a verlo vi su rostro que tenía una expresión confusa. -Aro- llamó mi padre al vampiro que tenía en el rostro dibujada una sonrisa ¿Por qué su expresión? ¿Tenía algo que ver el en todo esto? Obvio que si, fue él quien mando a Demetri a dejar la comida a mi pieza. -En que te puedo ayudar mi querido Edward- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el en paso vampírico. -Quiero que me expliques ¿Qué hacia Demetri en la habitación de mi hija?- dijo furioso alzando un poco el volumen de su voz. Cuando mi papá pronunció esto me di cuenta de las miradas de asombro por parte de mi mamá y de Jacob. -¿De que estás hablando?- le pregunto mi mamá a mi papá, alterada y confusa. El por su parte no le respondió, solo espero a que Aro contestara se pregunta. -Le pedí a Demetri que vaya a dejar un pequeño refrigerio a la habitación de Renesmee- dijo viéndome- solo quise ser cordial con ella. De repente el mencionado apareció junto a Alec, Felix y Jane que al parecer ya habían escuchado todo. -No es así mi querida Renesmee- me terminó Aro. -Si, así es- dije. -Pero eso que tiene de malo, Acaso desconfías de mi? Dijo Aro a mi padre. -Y acaso no tendría razones para hacerlo?- le pregunto mi papá a Aro con tono serio. -¿Se la aceptaste?- me pregunto Jacob al oído. -Sí, es que tenía hambre asi se la acepte- le respondí en tono bajo, pero de que valía si igual me iban a escuchar. El me miró serio como si lo que hice estaba mal, bueno por una parte si, pero solo le acepte la comida, ni que por eso me fuera a pasar algo o ¿si?. -¿Te gusto lo que te mande?- me preguntó de nuevo Aro, la verdad es que eso si me había hecho mucho provecho y además el sándwich estaba rico al igual que el desayuno. -Sí, el sándwich estuvo rico al igual que el desayuno- le respondí. -Me alegro que te haya gustado- me dijo sonriente. Me había dado cuenta que todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido eran un poquito absurdas o sea primero lo de mi extraña mirada hacia Demetri y luego esto ¿Qué mas seguía? -Basta!- dijo mi mamá, su voz se oyó por todo el salón, interrumpiedo lo que iba a decir en ese momento Jacob que de seguro no era nada bonito e iba a empeorar más las cosas.- Edward no es necesario crear un escándalo ta solo por esto, por lo visto Aro solo quería ser cortes con la niña- le dijo a mi papá. -Bella lo estas defendiendo?- le pregunto él. -No es así- le respondió ella- Y Aro debiste primero avisarnos a nosotros, porque si no lo recuerdas nosotros somos sus padres- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Aro. -Lo sé mi querida Bella, tienes razón, perdónenme si actué mal, no lo volveré hacer si ustedes no me lo permiten- termino diciendo. Después de este pequeño mal entendido todos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, ya rodeada de tanta tensión no podía más, así que decidí salir pero como justo hoy hacia sol mis padres no iban a salir conmigo, por suerte estaba Jake. -Papá quisiera salir a conocer Volterra- le dije a mi padre. -Lo siento princesa pero hoy no se podrá, mira el día como está- me dijo señalando un ventanal que tenía un pequeño orificio donde se podrá ver un débil rayo de sol. -Pero podría ir con Jake – le dije señalándolo, cuando le dije esto a mi papá, se le podía en la cara de Jacob una expresión de entusiasmo, en un momento llegue a pensar que lo estaría haciendo deshacerse de el olor desagradable que él sentía. -Está bien, vayan los dos pero no regresen tarde- nos dijo a mí y a Jake que ya estaba parado junto a mí. -Hecho- le dijo Jacob a mi papá mientras le cogía de sus manos las llaves del auto que mi papá había alquilado. Nos habían recomendado mucho lugares turísticos que pedíamos visitar, aparte de Jacob yo me sentí súper feliz y bien de haber salido de ahí, la verdad es que si hacia sol bien fuerte, era la primera vez en mi vida que veía un día así. Jacob estaba conduciendo, habíamos quedado en ir a la Piazza Dei Priori, decían que era hermosa y mucho mejor en un día así, nos quedamos viendo el paisaje mientras aun seguíamos en el auto, vimos que tenía una torre de reloj que se erguía orgullosa, iba en el asiento del copiloto buscando en la radio una emisora donde haya una música agradable, al parecer ya habíamos llegado, fue verdad lo que habían dicho, la Piazza Dei Priori era sin duda hermosa, veía a niños jugando, gente conversando y riendo a la vez, pajaritos jugando en los arboles que estaban en un parque muy cercano al lugar donde estábamos, turista tomándose foto junto al reloj. Todo se veía tan alegre. Ya habíamos salido del auto, íbamos caminando hacia la entrada de aquel parque. -¿Relajado?- le pregunté, matando el silencio que había entre nosotros. -Pensé que no ibas a hablar-me dijo- pero si, no te lo puedo negar, estoy muy feliz de que hayas tenido esta idea de haber salido del castillo, no soportaba ese olor a putrefacto. -De seguro ellos tampoco soportaban ese olor tan fuerte a perfume para hombres que te puso mi tía Rose- le dije, íbamos hablando mientras caminábamos hacia un banco para sentarnos. - Esa fue una de las más brillantes ideas que se le pudo haber ocurrido a la rubia, aun me sorprendo- dijo entre risas. -Jake…- le reproché, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mientras emitía una pequeña risilla. -Pero sí, eso también creo yo- me dijo viendo hacia la pila de agua que estaba en el centro de la enorme plaza. -Jacob ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije mirándolo, el correspondió mi mirada y me dijo. -Si claro pregúntame lo que quieras. -¿Cómo haces para controlarte frente a un montón de vampiros cerca?-le pregunté. -Bueno para mí no están difícil, ya que he pasado estos años cerca de algunos, claro que no son bastantes como estos, tampoco se me ha hecho fácil pero lo he podido soportar- me respondió, sabía que ese "algunos" se refería a mi familia y creo que si a aprendido a soportar el olor, ya que estar aquí con más de mil vampiros cerca para un lobo de seguro no a de ser nada fácil. -¿No te da un poco de miedo? Digo no, ellos no son tontos y si no sabe que eres un licántropo ten por seguro que ellos han de saber que también eres humano. -No les tengo miedo, igual a ellos no les conviene hacerme algo ¿no crees?- me dijo. -No me imagino el sacrificio inmenso que deben de estar haciendo para controlarse- dije irónicamente. -Ni te imaginas, lo que yo estoy haciendo para controlarme y no transformarme para sacarles la cabeza- me dijo sonriendo. -Ya veo- dije enarcando una ceja. En ese momento paso un hombre vendiendo helados y con este calor que hacia debido al sol se me antojo uno. -¿Quieres un helado?- me pregunto Jake, que ya se había dado cuenta que quería uno. -Si- dije como niña pequeña Fuimos hacia allá a comprarlos, yo pedí uno de chocolate era mi sabor favorito y Jake pido uno de vainilla, estaban muy sabrosos. -Y ¿Por qué estas preguntas Ness?-me preguntó. -Bueno, solo era curiosidad- le respondí. -¿Solo eso?- dijo deteniéndose, terminando la ligera caminata que estábamos haciendo. Jake me conocía perfectamente y sabia que no era solo curiosidad y una de las cosas que había sacado de mi mamá es que yo tampoco sabía mentir, le tuve que contar todo lo que pensaba. -Bueno es que….- dije volteándome hacia atrás, no sabía que decirle. -Es que qué? dímelo- me dijo tocándome el hombro derecho. En ese momento desee utilizar mi don pero sabía que estábamos en público y no podía, así que no me toco nada más que hablar. -Se que lo haces por mi y te lo agradezco pero es tan grande el sacrificio que estás haciendo por mí que no sé si me lo merezca- le dije mientras me giraba de nuevo para verlo. -Sabes que te quiero y estoy haciendo esto, pues por lo mismo, escucha sigo sin estar de acuerdo con todo esto pero ya sabes cómo es Carlisle siempre teniendo la razón en algo y pensándolo así es por una parte entendible y bueno no te iba a dejar en esto sola, tu sabes que siempre te acompañare y te apoyare en todo lo que hagas- me dijo. -Nunca me imagine que fueras capaz de meterte en todo esto por mi-le dije viéndolo. -Haría esto y mucho más con tal de verte feliz y bien- me dije con una sonrisa. -Te quiero- le dije, en realidad a mi rara vez y difícilmente se me escapaban estas palabras es que no me gustaba mucho pronunciarlas porque sabía que el amor y el cariño se lo demostraba, mas no solo con palabras, o bueno eso lo había leído en un libro que mi papa me había regalado, en lo cual sabía que tenía razón, además mi forma de afecto hacia alguien que quiero no necesitaba estas palabras, era muy diferente a los demás, y aparte de esto odiaba u poco la cursilería. -Yo, también te quiero- me dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de pronto me elevo por el aire dándome vueltas, me hacía sentir tan feliz su compañía, como él no había nadie más, lo quería muchísimo. Nos divertimos mucho en la plaza tanto que ni nos fijamos en el tiempo porque cuando vimos ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidimos irnos, mientras lo hacíamos me preguntaba si algún día pudiera venir de nuevo aquí. Cuando llegamos al castillo nos dirigimos al gran salón solo que esta vez sin compañía ya que Jacob y yo ya sabíamos el recorrido desde la puerta principal hasta aquí, antes de entrar nos encontramos con Jane. -Entren, los están esperando- nos dijo. Y así lo hicimos, nos dimos cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos, había entrado con Jacob de la mano, Todos nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Nosotros rápidamente nos acercamos donde mis padres que estaban esperándonos. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jake. -Nada, solo que Aro quiere decir algo y era importante la presencia de ustedes. -Mis queridos Cullen, he reunido aquí a todos porque en nombre de todo mi aquelarre les queremos dar las gracias por venir y traer a la pequeña Renesmee, solo esperamos que se sienta cómoda y en señal de agradecimiento hemos querido darles a ustedes este humilde obsequio- dijo Aro, hablan en voz alta para que todos escuchen aunque no era necesario. -Jane- llamó a la misma que tenía en sus manos un charol con cuatro cajitas pequeñas. Ella solo asintió y se dirigió hacia nosotros para entregárnoslas, se veían tan bonitas eran de color negro, nos las entrego a los cuatro que no quedo de otra que aceptarlas. Al abrir mi cajita vi que tenía adentro una cadenita que tenía como dije una hermosa piedra brillante, se veía que era un diamante una piedra muy valiosa de seguro y según Aro era un "humilde obsequio" pues de eso no tenía nada, a todos nos dieron lo mismo solo que las de papá y Jacob eran gruesas ya que eran para hombres, la piedra de los dijes eran de colores diferentes: la mía era negra, la de mamá era azul, la de papá era verde y la de Jake roja. -Espero y les guste- dijo de repente Cayo. -Esta linda- dije viéndola y con una sonrisa. Después de esto, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, por parte nuestra nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de mis padres, donde le contamos lo que habíamos hecho hoy en la plaza Jake y yo. -Nos divertimos muchísimo-termine de decir yo, que estaba sentada junto a mi mamá en el sofá. -Que bueno, mi princesa espero y así te diviertas los próximos cinco días que vamos a estar aquí- me dijo mi papá tratándome de hacer cosquillas. -Hoy es el día en el que más te hemos oído hablar-dijo mi mamá. -Sí, es que he decidido dejar descansar un poco mi don- dije. -Y eso a que se debe?- me pregunto mi papá de nuevo. -A que tengo voz- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Todos nos empezamos a reír, me quedé con mis padres hasta que comencé a bostezar y es que ahora si ya tenía sueño, así que me fui a dormir claro no sin antes dejar que me den mis buenas noches aunque eso para mí poco a poco lo iba viendo como algo infantil pero aun me seguía gustando. Antes de acostarme hice la misma rutina que había hecho ayer, solo que esta vez si dormí y lo hice más rápido de lo que pude.

Estábamos mi familia, el aquelarre de Denali, los lobos y yo a unos metros de distancia, a un costado de nosotros estaban los Vulturis, frente a nosotros estaban tres seres que al parecer eran vampiros en el frente estaba una mujer junto a dos hombres que estaban a cada lado de ella, vestían con capuchas al igual que los Vulturis solo que estas eran de color rojo vino, atrás de ellos había u ejercito de vampiros, se podría decir que eran de igual o de mayor cantidad que la guardia, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que la que faltaba entre nosotros era mi tía Alice, al parecer no se encontraba ahí, de pronto todo se pudo borroso paso como un rayo que desfiguró la escena, ahora me encontraba viendo a mi lobo rojizo, quien mientras trataba de sacarle la cabeza a unos de esos vampiros me miraba con dolor, me fije que tenía mi mano agarrada a la alguien pero no sé quién era, por lo visto había comenzado una batalla por que veía a todos peleando contra esos tres vampiros y su ejército ¿Pero qué pasaba aquí? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué peleábamos? ¿Por qué Jacob me miraba así? Y mi tía Alice ¿Dónde estaba ella? Y sobretodo ¿De quién yo estaba cogida de la mano? Esas eran las preguntas que me hacia después de despertar y sentarme de golpe en la cama, sin duda todo había sido solo un sueño. Un sueño que me tuvo pensando todos estos cinco días, mañana al fin regresaríamos a casa, estos días la había pasado un poco divertido, aunque no me lo crean me había hecho amiga bueno en realidad no tan amiga, digamos algo así como "conocida" de Alec, Demetri, y algo de Jane, es decir que nos hablábamos y por ahí se nos escapaba una que otra risita de vez en cuando, esto solo lo hacía con Demetri y Alec cuando estaban de buen humor y no parecían momias, pero con Jane era distinto tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarle siquiera un 'hola' de su boca, porque ni que hablar de una sonrisa hacer eso es como ganarse un Oscar o sea difícil pero no imposible, sabía que aun no tenía la confianza necesaria de yo hacia ellos ni de ellos hacia mí, claro que esto lo hacía cuando mis padres salían a cazar pero eso sí, Jake estaba a lado mío todo el tiempo, tanto así que hasta a llegado a cruzarse unas cuantas palabras con ellos, pero cada vez que mis padres se enteraban a Jacob y a mí no nos iba nada bien, nos decían que no era nada bueno que nos juntáramos con ellos, eso iba más para mí porque Jake si por él fuera hace mucho ya les hubiera sacado la cabeza, el estaba con ellos solo por mi y nuevamente era por mi… Estaba ya recogiendo mis cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta tan grade que mi tía Alice me había mandado era impresionante ver la cantidad de ropa que me había sobrado pareciera como si hubiera creído que nos íbamos a que dar por más de un mes , era de noche al parecer había luna llena, se veía tan hermosa, me había dispuesto a terminar de arreglar mi maleta y después dirigirme a la cama para dormir, así que termine de guardar lo último que me faltaba cerré y la arrime junto a la puerta del baño. Ya estaba lista para dormir, me dispuse para ir a la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta mañana. Todo estaba listo para irnos, bajé al salón donde ya estaban mis padres despidiéndose de Aro, Cayo y Marcus (lo hacían solo por educación) a que y Jake por un lado esperando a que viniera rápido, me limite solo a dedicarles una sonrisa no quería llegar a mas. Estábamos por salir cuando me acordé que había dejado mis muñequitos de madera en la habitación, no quería dejarlos significaban mucho para, mi. -Papá tenemos tiempo?- le pregunté. -si ¿Por qué cariño?- me dijo agachándose para cogerme la barbilla. -Es que me estaba olvidando de mis muñequitos de madera ¿puedo ir a verlos?- le dije tiernamente solo para que me diera permiso. -de acuerdo anda pero no demores- me dijo sonriendo. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla y fui corriendo a verlo. Cuando llegue a la habitación que había sido mía durante una semana mire inmediatamente el lugar donde las había dejado pero vi que ya no estaban, de seguro los abre guardado solo que no me he de haber dado cuento, estaba por salir de ahí cuando de repente alguien se atravesó en mi camino. -Buscabas esto?- me pregunto Demetri. -Sí, me los das por favor?-le dije extendiendo mi mano amablemente. -Claro, toma aquí los tienes- me dijo mientras los ponía en mi mano- pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que ya te habías ido pero también los vi pese que te habías olvidado de ellos, de hecho me disponía a ir por ti para dártelos pero luego me dijeron que habías regresado aquí para cogerlos. -Gracias- le dije. -Buen viaje- me dijo el asintiendo a mi agradecimiento. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi jugando con ellos, me di cuenta que les gustaron, así que decidí darle uno, todo con tal de ver feliz a una persona, eso me gustaba. -Demetri- lo llamé, el se viro a verme mientras estaba yendo hacia la puerta-toma- extendí nuevamente mi mano hacia él con uno de los muñecos. -No te preocupes en darme uno, son tuyos- me dijo. -Anda acéptalo, se que este es el que más te gusta y quiero que lo tengas- le dije sonriéndole aun con el brazo extendido. -lo dices enserio?- me dijo el frunciendo el ceño confuso. -Si claro, tómalo- mientras decía esto le iba poniendo el muñeco en la mano. -Gracias- dijo dudosamente y algo difícil, al parecer era de mucha dificultad que un Vulturi te agradezca y mas con buena intención pero yo lo había conseguido. -Solo te pido que lo cuides ¿sí?- le dije. -Así lo hare- dijo asintiendo-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una persona muy buena?- en realidad en vez de decírmelo siempre me daban besos y abrazos en demostración a eso-cuando seas grande has de ser mejor- me termino diciendo. Yo solo sonreí y ahora yo fui la que termine agradeciéndole por lo dicho, después de esto metí los muñecos restantes a mi bolso que tenia atravesado de mi hombro derecho hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cintura. Saliendo de la habitación me dispuse ya a ir con mis padres y Jacob que estaban aun esperándome, caminaba por uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia el ascensor que me llevaba hacia la puerta principal, me preguntaba como personas que aun creían que estaban en la época pasado podrían tener ascensor parece que hasta ahora es lo único que habían descubierto del mundo exterior, escuché que alguien me llamaba, gire para ver quién era. -Me entere de que fuiste a ver unos muñecos de madera que se te iban quedando ¿Ya los tienes?-me dijo Aro mientras se acercaba a mí. -Sí, ya los encontré gracias por preocuparte- le dije amablemente- A y también te doy las gracias por la estadía, a sido muy agradable. -No hay por qué agradecer- dijo sonriéndome y cogiéndome una de mis mejillas- ese siempre será tu habitación cuando vengas, aquí te recibiremos con las puertas abiertas porque vendrás ¿verdad?. -Si claro, vendré cuando haya otra oportunidad- dije mientras me volteaba para emprender de nuevo mi camino. -Espera- me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo- no dejare que te vayas sin antes decirte algo- esto ya se estaba poniendo raro y un poco incomodo. -No será mucho el tiempo que te quitaré- dijo mientras me soltaba el brazo y dirigía su mirada al piso-cuando me mostraste todo por medio de tu don, me abriste tus pensamientos y sentimientos pude darme cuenta que eran de los más puros que yo haya visto, solo quiero decirte que te cogí afecto desde ese momento tu dulzura, tu belleza, tu buen corazón, tu inocencia, fueron lo que más me cautivo de ti, quiero que me tomes como un amigo, también quiero decirte que cuentas con mi total apoyo en todo. Yo no como reaccionar, estaba en shock ¿será verdad todo lo que Aro me estaba diciendo?, no podía confiar en él, pero cuando lo mire algo en su mirada era ¿sincera?. -Aro no sé qué decirte la verdad, tu y yo no hemos casi cruzado palabra y no sé si deba confiar en ti- le dije. -Me tienes miedo?- me dijo cogiendo mis manos. -no, no solo es que no confío en ti- quise sonar de lo más amablemente posible pero no sé si lo logré. -La confianza es algo que se va ganando poco a poco-fue muy exacto al decir esto-Pero sé que me la ganaré, ahora ya te tienes que ir tus padres ya han de estar desesperados porque tu aun no apareces, pero antes de que te vayas ¿te puedo dar un abrazo?- ¿Un abrazo? Acaso ¿era verdad lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando?, no podía creérmelo ¿tanto era el cariño que Aro me había cogido?, me quede inmóvil solo deje que lo hiciera y así lo hizo me estrecho entre sus fríos brazos por unos segundos, espero que este abrazo haya sido de los más sincero que Aro haya dado o bueno de seguro a de ser el único. -Espero verte pronto- me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi. No le respondí nada, solo baje mi mirada y me fui. -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- me dijo mi mamá. -Estaba buscándolos, no sabía donde los había dejado pero ya los encontré- dije señalando mi bolso. -Bien. Pues vámonos ya no aguanto estar ni un minuto más aquí- dijo Jake mientras se metía al auto. Había optado por no decirles nada de lo que me había pasado por qué conociendo a mi mamá se hubiera preocupado por algo que por parte no valía la pena, pero seguro mi papá ya lo había visto todo en mi mente, no me percate en ocultárselos algo me decía que era bueno que lo supiera, ya mas luego hablaríamos pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que me había sucedido con Aro. Aun seguía en estado de shock, no me lo podía creer, había hecho que un Vulturi y más aun Aro me diera un abrazo ¿Sera que en serio le caí bien? Esto sí que es increíble, a diferencia de ellos yo si puedo dar oportunidades así que… ¿Por qué no darle una? Digo no es que se la merezca, pero es alguien que recién conozco y quiero ver hasta donde pueda llegar Aro con todo esto y si el cariño hacia mí era muy fuerte, y si era verdad todo esto que me dijo lo trataría como un amigo mas , de eso estaba segura, pero para eso pasaría un buen tiempo y con mi cabezota solo espero recordarlo, pero ¿cómo no iba hacerlo? Esto nunca se me olvidaría. -Tierra llamando a Nessie- dijo Jacob moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en frente de mí-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó. -En nada importante- solo estaba recordando lo que había pasado en esta semana- dije viéndolo, me pude dar cuenta de cómo mi papá al decir esto me miro por el retrovisor yo solo cruce mi mirada con la suyo por un instante. -Y espero que lo recuerdes bien, porque a este lugar no vendrás nunca mas ¿cierto?- dijo mirando a mis padres que iban adelante- Lo veremos- le dijo mi mamá mientras se bajaban del auto, ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. Había pasado todo el largo viaje hasta llegar al aeropuerto pensando en eso de seguro Aro no ha de ser exactamente como todos lo pintan, alguna vez en su larga vida el fue humano y tuvo un corazón y sentimientos. -Renesmee bájate ya del auto, tu papá ya lo tiene que entregar- me dijo mi mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta que ya todos se habían bajado del auto y la única que aun seguía ahí era yo. Abrí la puerta del auto y me baje, ya estaba el chofer que se iba a llevar el auto a la agencia, le di paso él me hizo una reverencia y se fue. -¿Te pasa algo?- me dijo Jacob, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, estábamos en el avión a punto de despegar, se había sentado alado mío porque mi mamá y mi papá estaban en el asiento de adelante. -No, no me pasa nada- me sobresalté cuando escuche su voz, me había a asustado pero al final le conteste negando con la cabeza. -Como que no?- me dijo mirándome-Haber entonces repíteme lo último que te dije- la verdad no sabía que decirle, estaba totalmente distraída que ni siquiera me fije que me estaba hablando, lo último que le oí decir era. -Que… tal vez lleguemos el día de mañana, que es hoy- le dije dudosamente, sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta ya que eso me lo había dicho hace rato. Jacob me iba a decir algo pero en ese momento sonaron los altavoces del avión que nos indicaban que ya iba a iniciar el despegue. Cuando el despegue estaba empezando mi mano automáticamente cogió la de Jake, mis dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente con los de él, no es que me den miedo los aviones solo que con toda esa velocidad y el temblor que ocasionaban al ascender al cielo me ponía un poco nerviosa. Estábamos a medio viaje, abrí la ventana del avión para ver y me fije que ya era de noche pues estaba el cielo estaba oscuro, en ese momento se apagaron las luces del pasillo del avión y solo quedaron encendidas las pequeñas luces de color que estaban en el suelo para señalar las salidas de emergencias. -¿Aun despierta?- una voz ronca me susurro al oído. -Si, por tener la ventana cerrada no me di cuenta que ya era de noche- le respondí viendo hacia la dichosa ventana, el chisteó al escucharme curvando su labio hacia arriba. -Ya duérmete ¿quieres?- me dijo, yo solo asentí y alce el brazo central que estaba entre nosotros que separaba nuestros asientos, al mismo tiempo el alzo su brazo para que yo me acurrucase junto a él, me eche puse de lado y me acomodé en su costado gustosamente, él empujo el respaldo de su asiento hacia atrás y yo hice lo mismo para estar mas cómoda, me sentía tan complacida sintiendo su calor, me quede dormida plácidamente en su gran torso.


	8. Punto de Vista 1

Libro de Jacob y Renesmee

Título:

Buscando el Amor (Parte1)

Punto de Vista: Aro

A lo largo de estos dos años desde el encuentro con los Cullen, he estado pensando en la pequeña de Edward y Bella y es que cuando la vi me quedé maravillado con ella, con Renesmee, cuando ella me puso su mano en mi mejilla en el encuentro, pude ver todos sus recuerdos, lo preocupada que estaba por lo que le podía pasar a su familia, amigos, a ¿Jacob? Y a ella, y sus pensamientos que eran tan inocentes y buenos, propios de una niña de su edad pero en este caso los que ella aparentaba, pues por lo que me enteré su crecimiento y mentalidad son acelerados.

Le había cogido tanto cariño y aprecio, algo en ella me hizo recordar a mi hermana, a la que desde que me convertí en esto, en un ser supremo, en un ser inmortal, nunca más la volví a ver, ya habían pasado varios milenios y siglos que era obvio que ya no existiera, pero algo en mi me decía que había esperanza lo cual es lo más extraño porque ella era humana, no había forma de que aun siguiera con vida, a menos que…..no, no imposible.

Ella era tan bonita, tan perfecta su único defecto era la avaricia, siempre quiso tener más y mas, para ella nada era suficiente, en eso se parecía a mí.

Agatha, ese era su nombre, no supe mas de ella desde que se escapó de casa justo un año antes de mi conversión.

A Didyne nunca la quise como hermana, al menos no como quise a Agatha, la convertí solo porque pensaba que su don me iba a ser útil, pero no fue así, luego vi que estaba comenzando a ser una amenazada, pues estaba alejando a Marcus de mi lado y eso no me convenía, así que no tuve más opción que matarla, le ordené a Chelsea que ejerciera su don en Marcus para que sienta lealtad hacia mí, después de esto no era el de siempre pero en realidad eso poco me importaba.

Ahora estaba Renesmee, que aunque no logré convencerla con lo que le dije antes de que se fuera pero seguro algo pude sacar provecho, y es que en todo este tiempo intenté acercarme a ella pero no pude porque siempre estaba con ese perro, si con él, aunque me lo hayan ocultado muy bien igual pude descubrirlo y es que a mí nadie me engaña, ese era uno de los lobos que estaban en el encuentro, quizás y fue el mismo que tenía en su lomo a la pequeña ese día, lo que me impresionó de esto es que no sabía que ellos también podían ser humanos, lo cual me despertó el interés hacia ellos, tal vez no estaría nada mal tener unos cuantos de ellos sirviéndome en la guardia.

Me encanto verla por segunda vez, también de cuando las miradas de ella y de Demetri se intercambiaron, no fue una mirada normal y es que una vez más Chelsea actuó ahí, pensé que tal vez eso me ayudaría, sería como un punto a mi favor, solo procuré de que nadie supiera de que ella se encontraba en ese momento ahí.

Los días fueron pasando, alrededor de ellos pude observar la convivencia que iba creciendo de Renesmee con Alec y Demetri, les había pedido que trataran de llevarse con ella, así pude crear otro acercamiento, claro que a Jane no le resultó fácil pero pude notar el intento que hizo.

Cuando ejercí mi don en el lobo, pude ver en sus recuerdos y pensamientos algo muy grande y poderoso que estaba relacionado con Renesmee, era como una fuerza que los unía, algo completamente inexplicable, entre ellos había una conexión irrompible, me fije en la mirada tan especial que tenía el hacia Renesmee, su forma de cuidarla, de protegerla era única.

Les había regalado un pequeño presente a cada uno, fue como para agradecerles la visita,eran unas cadenitas que tenían de dije un diamante, solo que la de Renesmee era especial, me había encargado de que el diamante de ella fuera el más hermoso, por lo que el Joyero de Volterra me había dicho sabía que era una piedra muy especial que la diferenciaba de las demás, lo cual desconocía la razón.

Como en ningún momento pude hablar a solas con ella, aproveche que a ella se le habían quedado unos muñecos de madera para hablar aunque sea unos cuantos minutos con ella.

Con todo lo que le había dicho solo quería que supiera que contaba con mi sumo apoyo en todo y que estaba todo a sus órdenes, quería me tome como un amigo o más aun, como un tío.

Ojalá que el abrazo que le di haya ayudado y es que el sacrificio que hice al dárselo fue muy grande, la verdad desconocía la acción de abrazar, nunca a nadie le había dado uno y no recuerdo haberlo hecho en mi vida humana, pero tenía que de alguna forma demostrarle que lo que le había dicho no era una mentira.

Pero sea como sea iba encontrar la manera para ser que ella viniera de nuevo a Volterra o lo que mejor sería para mí, irla a visitar.


End file.
